onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voice of all Things
Keep it? Ehm... why was this created. Did we have a talk about it?? Its really unecessary... Yeah, although I think it was created in good faith, the "voice of all things" isn't "a thing", but every "thing" has a "voice" from what I understood, hence the article should rather be on the "voices", but it's still unnecessary. I add , if anyone has something against its deletion speak here. It's a phenomenon. As such it can be considered a "thing". It's like talking about "soul". You don't talk about individual souls but about the phenomenon as such. Same here. I guess more precisely it should be the "Ability to hear the voice of all things" (like Haki) but that sounds stupid. I strongly believe that it is the same ability as hearing the voices of the sea kings but since this is speculation it's not in the article but under trivia. But if that is in fact the case, the phenomenon has been mentioned twice in the manga now and deserves a page. If it turns out to be a Haki-related ability or whatever we can still merge it. But for now we should keep it. ~ Neowitch 12:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :For the ability itself, since it's still a mystery I think it simply should go in the "Ability and powers" of Gol D. Roger. I more interested in what the "voices" are instead. Well let's hear other opinions. We know next to nothing about it. We don't even have an official translation and half of the article is speculation. It was mentioned once in context and not expanded. This will be a useless stub. I propose either deleting it or redirecting it to Roger's abilities and powers section. 17:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I say delete it.. It's really not official.. Its just a fact. I'll delete it in a couple hours unless someone comes up with a good reason to keep it. 17:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I like more a redirect to Gol D. Roger#Abilities and Powers. :I also say redirecting it to roger's abilities and powers(JetGatlingGun00 18:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC)) Delete it. SeaTerror 18:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) This type of page is just like Superhuman Strength all over again. Delete it, please. 08:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::SS was created to house information while things were being sorted, I don't think this is quite on that level. At least this one makes "some" sense, whereas nobody understood SS but me and I gave up on it due to the hasslefrom everyone else, thus whatever I was working on was abandoned. There is, however, some confirmation this time and two users confirmed, without doubt, no ifs and no buts. And not just by one person, by several. This whole thing seperates it from those in the SS page because the SS page was trying to place everyone in some sort of rhyme and reason, but due to people trying to guess what I was doing it expanded into something ridculous and stupid or crazy. ::I half suspect it will end up being merged with Will of D. or something, you know wht Oda's like, but it perhaps does warrent some existence. The other thing is, we could have a page of "unexplained abilites" which would list all things not yet listed but revealed in the storyline, which would merely be a placeholder page for all bits of infomration that would need its own page at a later date. However... Its prob. best if we go that route we make a forumm for it in the forums. Reason being is, you can write "mock" or "draft" pages that are housed there temporary so if in the future we need them we've got the information prepared and ready. One-Winged Hawk 13:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm with Yatanogarasu. We don't have any clear way of defining it, it was only mentioned once, and there is only one confirmed context under which it was used, when Roger wrote a message in poneglyph text. None of that is enough to go on for a page or even begin a good description. Most of this article is speculation anyway. We need more information if we want a good article on this. 19:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, guys.. We made a fuss over about it.. It is clearly unofficial. It should be deleted without having this conversation.. :I agree to deleting it and just mentioning it in Roger's abilities if it has not been mentioned there yet. Since the general consensus seems to favor deleting it, I'm going to get rid of it. 19:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Theres a topic in relation to this at the forum if anyone is interested. Forum:A "Draft" forum?. This might be a solution as this is likely something Oda will explain later. One-Winged Hawk 19:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Given Angel's new forum idea, if someone would make a forum for this and then copy the information over to it, I can get rid of this page once that happens. 20:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC)